Ouran University Host Club
by MidnightDusk2104
Summary: First Ouran Fanfiction. AU-ish. Rei and Akira Tsukino are twins who have just started Ouran University and they're already in trouble! To pay back the damages they've caused they have agreed to become hosts and while doing so they become particularly close to another pair of twins in the host club. !Warning contains YAOI! HikaruxOC KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Within the compound of Ouran University are many students walking through the corridor of the hallway going to and from classes. Among the students are twin boys talking amongst themselves about today's classes.

They both wore a white collared down shirt with a blue sweater vest over it, black pants and black shoes.

"Why do these classes have to be so boring?!" One twin whined while crossing his arms behind his head.

"To torture you." The other twin said in a bored tone, matching his bored expression on his face. One hand held a book to his face while the other hand was stuffed in his pants pockets.

His twin was right, today's classes had been boring but he wouldn't voice his complaints seeing as how his twin was doing that for the both of them.

"Ha ha, very funny Akira I almost forgot to laugh." His twin replied sarcastically.

"Not my fault your bored Rei." Akira replied back.

Looking at them you could never tell them apart at first glance. They both have white, pale skin and dark blue hair sleeked sideways, the side of the bangs were long and combed downwards with a slight wave. Their blue eyes as deep and dark as the ocean. The only difference between them appearance wise is that Rei parts his bangs to the left while Akira parts his bangs to the right.

(A/N: They have the same hairstyle as Pace from Arcana Famiglia.)

"I know, I just want to go outside already this is killing me!" Rei continued to whine.

"Then go." Akira said already beginning to feel the boredom go away only to be replaced with growing irritation but not allowing it to show on his face.

"Skip with me!" Rei said with a grin on his face.

"No."

At that answer Rei began to pout. "Why not?"

"Classes." Akira said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Come on! We can miss a couple of classes we're fast learners."

Akira knew his brother had a point. At times when they would skip classes and enter class the next day they understood the subject better than their classmates who come every day.

Even though most kids would get in trouble for skipping classes, Ouran University is attended by many students from some of the wealthiest, political families. As long as the students behave well, have a passing grade and stay out of trouble then they get to do what they want without any restriction.

When Akira continued to remain silent, Rei began to speak again.

"Please Akira, I want you by my side." Rei said with all seriousness.

Akira could never say no to Rei when he has that serious look on his face. And Rei knew that all too well.

"Alright." Akira said finally conceding.

"Yay, let's go!"

With a grin back on his face Rei intertwined his hand with Akira's and began to lead his twin away from the classrooms and towards the field.

They never realized a simple decision of cutting classes would change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"And another homerun!" Rei stated excitedly.

Rei and Akira were both out in the field with Rei playing baseball and beside him was Akira lying down in the grass reading his book continuing where he left off.

"Quiet, I'm reading."

Rei smiled a sheepish grin, "Sorry!"

Rei was going to continue playing ball until he noticed some of the female students crowding around whispering and giggling with a blush on their faces while taking quick glances at them.

"Looks like we have some fans." Rei said with smile on his face.

Taking a quick glance towards the female students at the other side of the field Akira began to speak.

"Don't."

Rei rolled his eyes at Akira's command.

"I'm only going to say hi."

"They'll see it as something more."

At that Rei smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Uh-huh." Was all Akira said as he got up from where he was lying down and began to walk away with the book still in his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Library."

And with that safe haven in mind he headed towards the library letting his twin deal with the fan girls.

'_Much better.'_ Akira thought as he continued to read his book in total silence.

The library had every book of every school subject lined up together in their own section on mahogany bookshelves on the first floor with books ranging from romance to horror on the second floor. The walls were colored in a light beige color with the windows draped in deep blue curtains. Akira was seated on a three leather cushioned sofa on the far back of the room on the first floor.

Usually the libraries were packed full of students who don't even know the meaning of 'silence' but today Akira had secured it for his personal use. It helped that everyone else was in class right now.

Akira was so immersed in his book he didn't hear the library door open. Entering the seemingly abandoned library was a student who came to find some books for a few classes.

When Akira went to return the book he finished he spotted someone reaching up for a book on a shelf higher than the person expected. Akira was taller than the person by a foot.

"Need some help?" Akira asked behind the person with his usual blank face.

"Whoa!" Surprised by the sudden noise the books the person collected fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Akira's eyes a little wide from the surprised reaction.

He saw that the student has short brown hair and big brown eyes, wore a white collared shirt, a black tie with a black buttoned vest over it, black pants and black shoes.

Akira knew immediately that under that disguise 'he' was actually a 'she'.

"Yeah, I was just surprised." 'He' said bending down to pick up the books that were dropped.

Noticing the books on the floor Akira helped with collecting them.

"Thank you…"

"Akira Tsukino."

"Ah, Haruhi Fujioka."

With that they went back to the task at hand in an agreeable silence. Haruhi never expected to encounter someone in the library during class hours. The only reason she wasn't in class right now is because she was in the clubroom getting things ready for the day but the others were beginning to give her a headache so she excused herself to the library for a brief search of her subject books before they could object.

"Is that all?" Akira asked as he picked up the last of the books that were on the floor.

"Yes, thank you." Haruhi said as she gathered the heavy books into her hands and began to walk towards the library doors.

Seeing that Haruhi had difficulty holding all the books together in her arms Akira moved in front of her and before she could speak took half of the books into his hands.

"Where to?"

Not wanting to refuse the help Haruhi began to lead him towards the clubroom.

"Alright, follow me."

After finishing talking with the group of girls Rei was out in the field continuing playing baseball. He always preferred being outside than to being cooped up all day, staying still for a long period of time was never his strong point.

_CRASH_

While Rei was beginning to get lost in thought he hit the ball harder than he intended and it crashed through a window and enter one of the rooms.

'_Uh-oh…'_ Is what Rei thought.

Thinking that someone might have gotten hurt because of his recklessness Rei made his way toward the room with the broken window without really knowing which room. Running through the halls he ran into a student who was coming through another hallway.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Rei apologized as he got up and held his hand out to the other student.

"Its alr-"Stopping when the student looked up and saw Rei's face. The student about to say something else but was interrupted by a voice coming up from behind.

"Fujioka-san."

Walking up to them was Akira still holding the books in between his hands. He saw his brother, Haruhi and books on the floor. Akira knew immediately what had happened.

"Twins?" Haruhi said as she accepted Rei's helping hand and got up while looking between Rei and Akira.

"My older brother." Said Akira.

"Rei Tsukino, nice to meet you." Rei said getting down to pick up the books strewn about the floor while smiling at Haruhi.

"Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you too."

"Why are you here?" Akira asked.

"I accidently hit a window."

At that Akira just sighed while Rei just smiled sheepishly.

"Where?"

"I don't know." Rei replied truthfully.

Akira and Haruhi just gave him a blank look.

"But I do know it's somewhere on this floor!"

"When we're finished helping Fujioka-san we'll look for the broken window.

"Its fine I can carry it myself." Haruhi protested.

"Rei bumped into you, he'll carry your books for you."

"But-"Haruhi tried to protest again but was interrupted by Rei.

"It's the least I can do." Rei smiled at Haruhi as he said it.

Knowing she would just be wasting her breath on these two Haruhi relented.

"Fine, let's go." And began to walk down the hall with Rei and Akira following a few feet behind her.

"Is he a she?" Rei whispered to his little brother, low enough for Haruhi not to hear after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes."

"But why is she dressed as a guy?"

"She has her reasons."

With nothing else to say they both walked on in silence until Haruhi stopped before a mahogany door.

'_Music Room #3.'_ They both thought as Haruhi grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

**If you have any idea on what type of host they could be can you write them on your review or PM me because I'm drawing a blank. =P**

**Oh! And when it comes to romance I'm a little slow so if you have ideas on how to bring the Tsukino and Hitachiin twins together I'd appreciate it.**

**I'm also open to cosplay ideas!**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
